Instructions for operation of a lighting network may be distributed to lighting fixtures in the network via a digital addressable lighting interface (“DALI”). A control component that is included in a DALI lighting system may receive a signal, transmit a signal, or both transmit and receive signals. The control component may transmit signals to other components in the DALI lighting system, such as signals including encoded instructions for lighting fixtures. In addition, the control component may receive signals from the other components, such as signals including encoded information from lighting fixtures.
A signal bus may connect multiple control components in the DALI lighting system. Signals that are carried via the signal bus may be provided to, and received from, the bus via an isolation component. Conventional systems may include an optocoupler configured as an isolation component, such as an optocoupler configured to provide or receive signals carried on the signal bus. However, an optocoupler may have an unequal response rate on a rising edge of a signal as compared to a falling edge of the signal. Furthermore, a control component that is configured to receive signals and transmit signals may require a separate optocoupler for each signal channel (e.g., a first optocoupler to receive signals, a second optocoupler to transmit signals).
It is desirable to develop techniques to transmit and receive electrically isolated signals with equal or similar rise times and fall times. In addition, it is desirable to develop a control component that is capable of electrically isolating transmitted or received signals using a smaller quantity of isolation components, such as to reduce costs related to production of the control component or to increase reliability of the control component.